A Culpa é Dele!
by LeTa.AnA.Potter-Malfoy
Summary: O que aconteceria se vc trocasse de corpo com seu pior inimigo?E,pior,se fosse obrigado a ficar trancado com ele numa estufa no meio de uma nevasca? Slash HD. Sumary sem graça,mas a fic é boa
1. A Pior Segunda da minha vida

Avisos:Essa fic é slash.Slash é quando há um relacionamento homossexual na história.Se vc não curte,não leia.Depois não diga q eu não avisei.

Disclaimer:Harry Potter não pertence a nenhuma de nós duas.Se pertencesse,com certeza Sirius não teria morrido.Pertence a J.K.Rowling.A gente também não ta ganhando dinheiro nenhum com isso,é só diversão mesmo.

Esperamos que gostem da fic

Alias,essa fic está sendo escrita em dupla.A Ana escreve os POVs do Harry e eu (Leticia) escrevo os do Draco,savy?Por isso pode demorar um pouco pra atualizar,ok?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Draco

Eu odeio segundas-feiras. Eu odeio neve. Odeio detenção. E, mais do que tudo, eu ODEIO o desgraçado do Potter!!!!

Porque foi numa segunda-feira,com neve, numa detenção com o trouxa do Potter, que a minha vida virou um inferno.

E foi nessa Segunda que eu passei a odiar Poções.

A primeira aula era Poções com a Grifinória. Como eu tinha ficado acordado até as 3:00 noite passada, eu tava morto de sono.

Sinceramente,e me doí muito admitir isso,eu quase pedi para o Goyle me carregar até a sala, de tão cansado que eu estava (devia ter pedido,ele teria feito na maior boa vontade,porque não é todo dia que se carrega alguém da minha magnitude).

Chegando na masmorra,eu ainda tive que agüentar a Pansy dizendo que parecia que um bando de corujas tinha me atropelado. Oras, não era ela que vivia perguntando como eu fazia pra continuar lindo até depois de acordar???

Snape chegou dando seu showzinho de sempre: Entra rodendo a capa,batendo a porta,mandando a gente calar a boca, abrir na página tal,e tirando pontos da Grifónoria (dessa vez a alvo foi o Weasley,porque estava com a gravata torta), só que dessa vez, teve um diferencial: ele ia separar as duplas.

E por ironia do destino, eu fiquei com o Potter. Dá pra imaginar que tipo de desgraça vai sair disso, mas eu vou dizer mesmo assim.

Junte a minha sonolência com a incompetência do Potter não era uma boa ídeia.

Mandei ele começar que depois eu terminava e fiquei olhando, tentando o máximo possível acordar direito, e percebi uma coisa: como ele é lerdo. E também fazia tudo errado,por sinal.

Hunf. Estupido Potter, não consegue nem fazer uma poção direito, e FRANCAMENTE ainda acham que ELE é a esperança do mundo mágico? Ah, então, a gente já era...

Estava tudo ótimo até o Potter dar um berro e a droga do caldeirão explodir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Harry

Perfeito. o dia começara muito bom. É possivel detestar AINDA mais poções? eu acho que sim.

Acordar com um grito de Rony "ARANHAS!!!!!" às 6:00 não é nada legal. E ainda depois disso não conseguir dormir mais é muito bom, realmente e ficar encarando toda aquela decoração vermelho e ouro tambem não me fez muito bem.

E era segunda-feira. Merda. Nunca gostei de segundas-feiras, meu horario sempre tinha sido uma merda nesses dias. E hoje não fora diferente. Poçoes com a Sonserina. Realmente, alguem lá em cima não me ama.

Pelo menos, quando cheguei perto da sala de poçoes, Malfoy não tinha o seu aspecto de sempre, e parecia que tinha sido... como Parkinson disse, mesmo? ah é, "atropelado por corujas". Isso melhorou o meu humor.

Ah sim, Snape tirando pontos da Grifinória, como sempre, mas hei! Surpresa! Ele não tirou pontos de mim! Algo raro, mas nãaaao me colocou com o Idiota do Malfoy pra fazer a maldita poção. Qual era a poção mesmo?

Malfoy está um tanto sonolento hoje. Merda. Agora tenho que fazer tudo sozinho, e eu que achava que poderia deixar ele fazer tudo.

Então notei que a poção estava ficando errada e que começava a borbulhar... e estava AMARELA. Snape disse que era pra ficar AZUL.

Começei a falar algo pra Malfoy, mas dei um berro enquanto a poção explodia.

Acordei meio sonolento, e na enfermaria. É, tudo branco, e eu estou lá, outra vez... abri os olhos lentamente, e tentei me lembrar o PORQUE de eu estar ali.Aí eu lembrei. Olhei em minha volta e olhei um corpo na outra cama, ao meu lado.

E tive que morder os lábios para não berrar e desmaiar de novo. Ali estava EU. Mas como se EU estou aqui. Olhei pra minha pele. Pálida. Pálida DEMAIS. Puxei um fio do meu cabelo, e ele era loiro.

Mas fui sufocado por um par de braços e uma voz gritando:

- Dray!!!!!!! Você acordou!!!!

Dray?????? Entao, com um medo terrivel, eu abri a boca e falei, meio devagar.

E com uma voz arrastada.

- Eu... O que? Como que Dray?

Droga. Não podia ser verdade!

EU era o ESTUPIDO do MALFOY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Draco

Ai.Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.Eu já tive dor-de-cabeça antes, mas essa supera todas as anteriores.

Que cama dura. Alguém como eu não devia ser obrigado a ficar numa cama dessas.

Alias, onde eu estou?? Pelo cheiro de remédio devo estar na Ala Hospitalar.Só me faltava essa, abro os olhos e não enxergo merda nenhuma, e se enxergo é um monte de borrões. É, a pancada foi forte...Espera, QUE pancada?? Me esforço ao máximo pra lembrar. E como sempre chego a conclusão de que a culpa é do Testa-Rachada. Hunf. Tudo é sempre culpa dele. Ele é um problema. Meu problema é ele. O problema do mundo mágico é ele. O problema DELE é ele mesmo!!!!

Enquanto eu curtia meu momento "Eu odeio o Potter" ouvi uma voz vagamente familiar. Hum, deixa eu ver...Mamãe? Não, não, muito estridente. Ah, é a Pansy.

Fecho os olhos esperando o ataque, mas ela não se joga no meu pescoço. Ué, estranho...De repente ouço alguem dizer:

-Que bom que acordou,seus óculos estão em cima do criado-mudo, querido. Parkinson, solte o Sr.Malfoy, ele ainda está se recuperando.

Eiii,espera um pouco. Primeiro,eu não uso óculos. Segundo, não nego que eu esteja me recuperando, mas como a Pansy vai me soltar se ela nem está segurando???

É aí que eu tive um sentimento ruim,muito ruim. Como se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido. Posso não saber o que é, mas alguma coisa aconteceu. Olho pro lado e vejo um borrão loiro-platinado. Peraí,quantos loiros -platinados tem nessa escola?? Ah, só tem eu. Foi aí que a minha ficha caiu.E fez um barulho enorme quando caiu. Eu não acredito que eu fiquei miope por causa do Potter!!(N/L:como ele é lerdo...)

Estiquei minha mão pro criado-mudo pra ver se os tais óculos ajudavam. Ah, agora eu enxergo bem melhor. Vou matar Potter por me deixar miope. Imagina,eu,Draco Malfoy,usando ÓCULOS. Nem pensar.

Começei a analisar ver se eu estava inteiro. Ué,achei que eu era mais pálido...desde quando minhas unhas são roídas?? Nossa,agora pouco elas eram unhas perfeitas, récem-manicuradas e agora estão nesse estado lástimavel... Eiiii,espera aí!! Essas mãos realmente NÃO são minhas!!!!Olhie pro lado de novo, e tive a visão do inferno: Pansy estava do meu lado perguntando como eu me sentia. Mas aquele não era EU.EU era EU!!!! Agarrei um espelho de mão e cheguei á pior conclusão de TODA minha vida: Eu tinha trocado de corpo com o Potter.Olhei pro lado,disse um "Eu te mato" básico e desmaiei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Harry

Droga. Merda. MERDA MERDA. EU ME ODEIO. Ah, mas agora posso falar isso, afinal, EU não sou EU. Alguem me tirou dos meus pensamentos, uma voz estridente e... Parkinson. Ah, agora é Pansy. Tudo bem, calma Dra.. O QUE? DRACO? Não, NÃO. EU sou HARRY JAMES POTTER. NADA NADA NADA a ver com o Draco-Estupido-idiota-loiro-retardado-Malfoy. Não, não mesmo.

-Dray? Voce está bem?

-Estou Muito bem, Park.. Pansy.

Mas entao virei a cabeça e vi Malfoy. Quer dizer, Potter. QUER DIZER SEJA LÁ QUEM FOR!!!!!! Passar pela mesma coisa que eu. E vi ele pegar os óculos e... tudo o mais, mas então os MEUS olhos VERDES-ESMERALDAS olharam pra mim e ouvi minha própria voz:

- Eu te mato.- Malfoy, ou Potter, ou aquele que estava no meu corpo, desmaiou.

Muito bom. Preciso falar com Rony e Hermione. Ok. Até aí Tudo bem, mas preciso fazer isso com MALFOY, ou melhor com ele mesmo, já que agora ele era Malfoy, e o outro era Potter, mas como se EU sou Potter e...

AH, QUEM se importava!

Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra pensar, muito obrigado e volte sempre. E agora com que falo? e o que EU faço?

Não faço nada, fico no corpo de Malfoy e aproveito a casinha dele, com seus elfos, suas roupas, seus pais "adoráveis", mas o pior de tudo o que gelou seu sangue foi a perspective de:

Ficar na CASA de Malfoy. Sonserina. Verde e prata. Com seus amigos, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini e...

NÃO NÃO. Preciso sair daqui, preciso sacudir Malfoy e socá-lo, afinal a culpa é TODA dele! Não, melhor não socá-lo, se não meu o sofreria as consequencias. Primeiro preciso falar com uma pessoa sensata, que talvez não poderia achar minha ideia tão maluca e...

Dumbledore!!! é claro! Como não tinha pensado NISSO antes? Não importava, precisava fazer alguma coisa!

-Pansy, dá licença. - Pedi no tom mais amigável se eu pudesse com essa voz arrastada,por favor.

- Ahhhhh claro Dray!

Me levantei da cama, com os olhos de Parkinson me seguindo, e começei a sacudir EU mesmo na cama, mas usei as palavras meio que certas, não sei.

- ACORDA dessa MALDITA cama POTTER!- Ficou parecido com Malfoy. É talvez seja.

O INFELIZ se mexeu um pouco e abriu os olhos, dando um grito. E assim, claro quase estourou os meus tímpanos.Ou melhor

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Draco

Isso foi pesadelo. Um do tipo muuuuuuuuito ruim. Óbvio que foi um pesadelo, porque imagine só. Eu. No corpo do Potter. Sem chance, só sendo pesadelo mesmo.

Espera um pouco. Merda. Eu ainda sinto o cheiro de remédio. A cama também ainda está dura. Ahhhhhhhh, não!! Não, não, nãoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

Droga, droga, droga...

-ACORDA dessa MALDITA cama POTTER!!!

Ah, vai gritar com a sua vó, infeliz, já tô indo. Não, não, Potter tem que estar indo, eu estou ficando e estou muito bem aqui, se não se importa. Se bem que, agora EU sou o Potter, então deveria estar indo e ele ficando... Eu não sou o Potter!! Pelo menos eu acho que não sou. Ainda.

Levantei pra mandar o desgraçado que estava gritando comigo prum lugar bem desagradável quando eu vi que quem gritava era o Malfoy. Ahhh,eu sou Malfoy e é Potter que está gritando!!!!

Frustrado por estar confuso,no auge da minha irritação eu dei o maior berro que eu consegui.

Gritar é muito bom pra descarregar a raiva.

Então voltei ao meu normal e analisei a situação: Eu era Potter. Potter era eu. Eu era MÍOPE. E Potter não merecia ser alguém magnífico como eu. Ele devia ser...A Madame No-r-r-a. É, porque daí todo mundo ia querer chutar ele. É, ia ser legal.

Eu teria que ser Potter e fingir que eu era "O Grifi-Bobo Perfeito" e blábláblá?? Ótimo, eu mereço.

Eu teria que conviver com aquela sangue-ruim e com aquele pobretão?? Ai meu Deus.

Eu ia me vingar. Ah,eu ia. Mas não agora. Pelo menos não na frente da Pansy, ela ia ficar horrorizada com tanto sangue.I sso sem contar que eu ia agredir MEU corpo perfeito. É, vou esperar.

Deitei de novo e fiz minha melhor cara de "herói-indignado" e disse:

-Não quero levantar e não é você que VOCÊ que vai me obrigar.

-Ah,você vai levantar,nem que eu tenha que te arrancar daí, Cicatriz.

Wow.Ele era bom fingindo ser eu. Mas eu também era bom fingindo ser ele.Disse:

-Tenta a sorte, Malfoy. E o que é que você quer comigo?

-Preciso falar com você, aberração.

É, muito bom saber, porque eu também precisava falar com ele mas não ia aceitar de primeira,ia parecer estranho, ainda mais comm a Pansy olhando. Disse:

-Eu não preciso falar com você,Malfoy. Aliás, "muito obrigado", porque graças a você provavelmente eu vou ficar na detenção mais ferrada que eu já tive e a Grifinória vai perder no mínimo uns 50 pontos.Mas tanto faz,aposto que você e a Sonserina vão afundar junto, pelo menos.

É, fui convincente. Pela cara que o Potter fez acho que até ele acreditou. Ele se recuperou do choque e disse:

-Disponha, tô aqui pra transformar sua vida num inferno. Mas eu AINDA preciso falar com você.

Uuuu, ele é bom nisso. Eu disse:

-Tá, se quiser falar, fale, mas a Pans... digo, a Parkinson TEM que estar presente???

Quando ele ia abrir a boca pra responder Madame Pomfrey surgiu sabe se lá Merlin de onde e disse:

-Não, na verdade a Srta.Parkinson deveria voltar para a aula dela. E vocês dois, como se sentem?

Quem, eu? Ah, eu tava ÓTIMO. Ainda mais sendo o Potter. Merda.

Por falar em Potter,ele olhou pra Pansy e disse que ela podia ir. E ela foi,não antes de me lançar um olhar que podia ter me furado ao meio e saiu murmurando qualquer coisa como "Velha caduca e intrometida" ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Ela nunca gostou da Poppy mesmo(N/L:é o apelido que o Dumbledore deu pra Madame Pomfrey)

Por falar em Poppy,ela saiu tão silenciosamente quanto chegou. Respirei fundo e olhei pro Potter no meu corpo maravilhoso e disse:

-Ótimo, Potter.Que bela encrenca você nos meteu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hi everyone!!!Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo _

_Comentários,sugestões e etc...é só deixar um review,okkie-dokkie??Vai deixar a gente mto felizBye-bye _


	2. Primeiras Impressões

Avisos:Essa fic é slash.Slash é quando há um relacionamento homossexual na história.Se vc não curte,não leia.Depois não diga q eu não avisei

Disclaimer:Harry Potter não pertence a nenhuma de nós duas.Se pertencesse,com certeza Sirius não teria morrido.Pertence a J.K.Rowling.A gente também não ta ganhando dinheiro nenhum com isso,é só diversão mesmo.

Aeeeeeee,2º chappie on!!!Esse foi rápido até!!!

Pra todos aqueles que comentaram,bjoooooooos e mto obrigado!!!Tá aí o segundo capitulo que vcs queriam!!Espero que gostem!!!

-  
POV Harry

- Ótimo, Potter.Que bela encrenca você nos meteu.

EU? EU não fiz NADA, NADA mesmo!!! Que horror. Malfoy não pode me chamar de Potter. Não estando nesse corpo de loiro retardado dele. Não mesmo, sem chance.

- Eu? Escuta aqui, Malfoy, eu não coloquei a gente em nada!!! Mas que MERDA!

- Uiiii Potter! Você, o heroizinho-sou-um-santo-grifinorio-o-menino-de-ouro-de-Dumbledore falando palavrão! Potter, que decepção, que DECEPÇÃO! - Malfoy teve a OUSADIA de falar assim comigo !!Eu não sou esse-sabe-Merlin-quem que ele disse! Que droga!

- Eu falo da maneira que eu quero seu imbecil! E não preciso de você como meus pais dizendo o que fazer, muito obrigado. - Auch. Toquei em algo que doí profundamente em mim. Pais. Merda, eu não devia ter dito isso, mas acabou saindo. TUDO CULPA DO MALFOY.

- Ai Potter. EU achava que você não tinha Pais.- Ele disse tudo CARREGADISSÍMO de SARCASMO! COMO É QUE ELE PODE? Não tente pensar como um idiota, Harry. Você não precisa. Já está no corpo de um.

- Escuta, precisamos sair daqui. E precisamos falar com o Dumbledore, só ele sabe o que fazer.

- O que? Com o velhote? Sem essa, Potter, VOCÊ vai, mas eu não preciso da ajuda daquele velho idiota me dizendo o que fazer!

- Voce tem alguma alternativa melhor? - Eu disse. Melhor, vi a cara que ele fez, eu consegui. GANHEI. DE NOVO. PONTOS PARA O POTTER!!! Ai, bom, continuando:

- Não. Então vamos logo, seu idiota Cicatriz, seu corpo não é nada adorável, se quer saber.- disse ele, se encaminhado pra porta.

- Como se o seu fosse. - Ai ai acho que toquei numa ferida, ele se virou cheio de ódio e dei uns dos meus melhores sorrisos debochados.

- o MEU corpo POTTER é MUITO melhor que o SEU, tá bom? Ou seja, o MEU é maravilhoso, perfeito, sem falhas e completamente LINDO, tá ouvindo!

- Eu não sou surdo, e vamos logo, Malfoy.- Eu disse, empurrando o idiota da frente da porta. Poppy ia armar um escândalo por termos saído, mas quer saber? Eu não me importo, Quem se importa?

Sério, Quem se IMPORTA? Eu não.

Já estávamos no corredor da sala do Dumbledore. Soltei um suspiro e disse a senha pra passar.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Draco

Como eu odeio esse retardado.Passei o tempo todo repetindo isso pra mim mesmo no caminho pra sala do Diretor.É,nós saimos da Ala Hospitalar sem permissão.Sim,nós sabemos que Pomfrey vai ter um ATAQUE quando descobrir.Ah,mas ela que mande um berrador pros meus pais se ela quiser,não dou a miníma pra isso.

Quando estavamos na frente da gárgula do escritório de Dumbledore,eu lembrei de uma coisa:

-Potter,e se essa troca não tiver contra-feitiço?

Deu pra ver que esse comentário abalou Potter.Mas ele se recuperou rápido e disse:

-Claro que tem,Malfoy,Dumbledore vai dar um jeito.

Ahhhh,tinha esquecido.Pro Potter é 'Dumbledore isso,Dumbledore aquilo" e Dumbledore conserta TODOS os problemas no mundinho dele.Eu finjo que agüento.

Entramos lá e o velhote estava escrevendo uma carta pra sabe lá Merlin quem.Ahhh,sinto muito,mas vai ter que fazer isso outra hora!!!!!Potter me lançou um olhar estranho.Muuuito estranho mesmo.Olhei pra ele pra ele com cara de "Você bateu a cabeça?" e disse:

-O que foi?Para de me olhar com essa cara!!!!

-Você é Harry Potter agora,fala alguma coisa pro Diretor!!!

Esse garoto deve ter caído de cabeça no chão quando era pequeno¬¬.Respondi:

-Potter,a gente veio aqui explicar a situação pro Diretor,você é Harry Potter,só que no meu corpo,e esse é o problema,entendeu?Álias,a idéia foi sua,então fale você,infeliz!!!

-Ah.

"Ah"???Por favor,eu esperava mais do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Aí Dumbledore percebeu que a gente estava lá.Olhou de mim pro Potter por cima dos seu óculos meia-lua e perguntou:

-O que vocês fizeram dessa vez?

Eu???Eu não tinha feito nada!!!!Era culpa do Potter-incapaz-de-fazer-uma-poção-direito!!!!Me defendi:

-Eu não fiz absolutamente nada!!!É culpa DELE!!!!

Apontei meu indicador acusadoramente pro Potter e vi que ele ficou muito indignado com o que eu disse.Haha.Ponto pra mim.Antes que Potter respondesse Dumbledore disse pra sentarmos e explicarmos a situação.Dei um olhar pra Potter que dizia claramente:"Se vira agora".

Sentei e começei a olhar pro nada.Potter começou a explicar mas eu nem ouvi direito.Não precisava ouvir.Não QUERIA ouvir.Isso me daria dor-de-cabeça,e disso eu já tinha o suficiente,obrigado.Mas eu ouvi quando ele disse claramente,com todas as palavras,de que a culpa era MINHA.

Minha????MINHA????HAHA,até parece,eu era a vítima nessa história!!!Me defendi:

-Minha uma ova,Potter!!!Ninguém mandou você ser burro!!!!!

Ele fez uma cara muito muito ofendida.Ha,bem-feito.

-Pelo menos não era eu quem estava praticamente dormindo na aula de Poções!!!

Essa a lincha-lo mentalmente.Maldito,infeliz,desgraçado,filho-da-...Peraí,xingar a mãe não vale.Nem em linchamentos mentais.Quando eu ia revidar,já preparando a resposta mais ácida que eu pudesse,alguém entrou na sala.Oh-Ou.Snape.

Olhou pra gente com a maior cara de desgosto que eu já vi e entregou um envelope á Dumbledore.E como a Poppy,saiu na mesma velocidade com que chegou.Dumbledore dobrou o papelo depois de ler e guardou.Olhou pra nós e disse:

-Creio que os senhores tenham se metido numa situação complicada.

Ah,não,jura???Não tinha percebido¬¬.Ele continuou:

-O Prof.Snape deu uma detenção para os dois,sabiam?

Não,não sabia.Por isso o senhor está dizendo isso não é?Ai,Merlin,dai-me paciencia pra agüentar esse velho.Ele continuou:

-O melhor a fazer a agora é manterem isso em segredo.Isso pode se tornar um problema se a notícia se espalhar.

É,minha reputação já era se alguém souber...

-Professor,você não está sugerindo que a gente finja ser um ao outro não é?

Olha,Potter deu sinal de vida!!Achei que tinha morrido e é uma pena que não tenha...Espera um minuto.FINJIR SER O OUTRO?!?!?!?Ele deve estar brincando,afinal,Dumbledore sempre teve um senso de humor duvidoso,não é?

Senti minha visão escurecer e e ainda tive tempo pra sussurar algo do tipo "Merda" ou "Droga",não lembro,antes de desmaiar pela 3º vez naquele dia.

-  
POV Harrá

Nossa! Ele desmaiou de novo, que fragil, ele é, Meu Deus, MEU corpo não é tãaaaao frágil assim. Que idiota. Cheguei perto dele e dei um chute em mim mesmo. Ai! Pela cara que ele fez deve ter doído, mesmo. Ele abriu os olhos e disse:

- Potter, QUEM você acha que é pra me chutar?

- Alguém bem melhor que você, pelo menos... então Professor, é isso não é? - Perguntei meio inseguro. Não que eu gostasse da idéia, eu nem sabia qual era a cor preferida de Malfoy, pelo amor de Deus, como eu iria me vestir! As pessoas estranhariam se ele se vestisse de verde-prata todo dia, não é? Meu Merlin, estou me preocupando com o que vou VESTIR! O corpo desse idiota não está me fazendo bem mesmo, já deveria saber.

- Isso mesmo, Harry. Procurem conversar, para pelo menos saber mais sobre o outro, para poder agir como o outro, ninguém pode saber. Podem ir à alguma sala de aula para isso. - disse Dumbledore calmamente, mas eu notei uma coisa: ele estava se divertindo com tudo isso. Como ele podia?

- Isso quer dizer que não tem cura,professor? Vamos ficar assim pra sempre? - disse Malfoy, que soou beeem desesperado.

- Não, Sr. Malfoy, já que é uma poção, e pelo menos quase todas tem um antídoto, essa por sorte tem. Mas vai demorar uns 6 meses para ficar pronta, ou um pouco menos, mas posso asegurar que vão voltar ao normal.

- 6 MESES? O SENHOR ESTÁ BRINCANDO, NÃO É? - Eu dificilmente me alterava com Dumbledore, mas isso era loucura, e as férias de Natal? Com certeza os paizinhos de Malfoy iriam querer que ele fosse pra casa para passar lá, e até imagino a cena de Lucius Malfoy e Narcissa olhando Draco Malfoy arrastando Harry Potter e dizendo: " Pai, mãe! Trouxe um amigo para passar as férias aqui, o que acham, ele pode ficar, não?"

- Não, Harry. É bom vocês irem começando,já é quase hora do almoço.

- Mas e alguém mais sabe? - Malfoy fez o favor de perguntar, possivelmente se recuperando do choque.

- Sim, o professor Snape, Sr. Malfoy. - respondeu Dumbledore.

O QUE? SNAPE?

- SNAPE! MAS PORQUE SNAPE!

- Professor Snape, Harry. E sim, ele sabe e vai fazer o antídoto. Seria bom vocês começarem a se conhecer, sabe. Como disse o almoço está quase servido... - E sim, Dumbledore deu o assunto como encerrado.

Claro, sabia que não havia alternativa, então, agarrei o braço de Malfoy e o arrastei pra fora, e por incrível que pareça, ele não reclamou. Melhor assim.

Mas eu notei vários olhares estranhos por parte das pessoas do corredor, quando passávamos, começavam a cochichar, então entendi. Claro, inimigos de anos, e principalmente, o sonserino puxando o grifinório sem ação deveria ser algo muito, mas muito estranho. Empurrei Malfoy dentro da primeira sala de aula vazia que achei.

- Então, Malfoy. Quem começa?Eu ou você??-disse,sentando em uma cadeira.

- Eu, Potter, óbvio. - Humfpt. Continuava arrogante.

- Ótimo começa então, eu já estou com fome, sabia?

-  
POV Draco

Enquanto Potter me arrastava pra algum lugar,eu sentia o desepero crescendo dentro de mim.SEIS MESES.Sendo o Potter.Era ruim demais pra ser verdadeeeee!!!

Eu mal ouvia as pessoas cochichando,e sinceramente,elas que se EXPLODISSEM.Eu tinha problemas BEEM maiores pra me preocupar do que essa com essa escória.Potter me jogou sem a menor delicadeza dentro de uma sala qualquer e disse:

-Então, Malfoy. Quem começa?Eu ou você??-Claro que EU começava.Eu tinha prioridade em tudo!!

- Ótimo começa então, eu já estou com fome, sabia? -Ha,olha minha cara de quem está ligando pra isso.

-Potter,não seria melhor você simplesmente me perguntar o que você quer saber?-disse.

-Ah.- Que garoto decepcionante!!

-Você é sempre articulado assim,Potter??-perguntei,sarcástico.Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho e disse:

-Haha,Malfoy.Ahn,qual é a sua cor preferida??-Ele pareceu meio envergonhado ao perguntar.

O QUÊ?!?!?Que tipo de pergunta é essa?!?!Meio chocado ainda,respondi:

-Verde,Potter,qualquer tom de verde,se quer saber,e que raios de pergunta estranha foi essa?

Ele corou de uma forma adorável e ...Espera, o quê eu estou pensando??Potter NÃO é adorável,e se é,é só porque está no meu corpo começou a gaguejar e disse:

-Perguntei por perguntar,Malfoy.Ahn você tem...você tem...-Ótimo,começou a gaguejar de novo.

-Pergunta logo!!-disse impaciente.

-Você tem namorada?-Agora sim ele corou de verdade.Descobri que ele ficava bonitinho quando corava.Não!!EU ficava bonitinho,não ELE.

-Não Potter,não tenho.Entendo que você se pergunte como alguém lindo e poderoso como eu pode ser solteiro,mas é que eu simplesmente não tenho paciência pra esse tipo de melação.-disse dando de ombros.

Ele pareceu meio surpreso ao ouvir isso,mas simplesmente ergue uma sombrancelha e disse:

-Em primeiro lugar,não duvido muito que você seja solteiro porque ninguém te agüenta,e segundo lugar,e a Parkinson??

Por favor,por quê todo mundo acha que Pansy é minha namorada???

-Pansy é pra mim o quê Granger é pra você.-Respondi meio na defensiva.

-Ah.-embora a resposta ter sido ridícula,ele pareceu estranhamente satisfeito.

Irritado,começei a contar nos dedos quantas vezes esse lerdo tinha dito "Ah" desde manhã.1,2,3,...Ele me olhou com cara de "Você tá louco?" e disse:

-Tá fazendo o quê???

-Contando quantas monossílabas você pronunciou desde de manhã,mas já vi que é melhor desistir,porque são tantas que nem vale a pena contar-respondi irritado.-Vai,pergunta logo,porque a gente tem que ir almoçar,seu lesado!!!

Potter se levantou a começou a procurar alguma coisa no armário que tinha na sala e disse:

-Hermione me ensinou um feitiço que permite que 2 pessoas se comuniquem atráves de um pergaminho.

-Parabéns,Potter.E daí??-perguntei.

-E daí,seu lerdo,que a gente pode usar isso pra nos comunicarmos quando precisarmos.Porque aprender a ser outra pessoa não é uma coisa que se faça em 15 minutos.

É,ele tinha razão.Embora eu não vá admitir isso em voz alta NUNCA.

Ele me entregou um pergaminho e disse:

-Vai,sai você primeiro pra não desconfiarem,eu saio depois,e lembre-se,agora você tem que fingir que é Harry Potter,se esforçe pra ser gentil com meus amigos,tá legal?

-Hunf,contanto que você seja com os meus e não manche minha reputação...-

Dito isso,virei as costas e fui embora,me preparando pro que prometia ser o começo dos piores seis meses da minha vida.

-  
POV Harry

Fiquei encarando a porta por uns minutos.Estava fazendo algumas coisas como me lembrando dos insultos do Malfoy, como ele andava e essas coisas, e coloquei também a maldita máscara de gelo que ele usa. Aí, eu andei lentamente até o Salão Principal e fui na mesma velocidade para a mesa da Sonserina, e me sentei entre Crabbe e Goyle, que por incrível que pareça não eram assim tãããão idiotas como eu imaginava, e guardaram um lugar. Olhei discretamente para a mesa da Grifinória, e suspirei. Iriam ser 6 longos meses.

- Dray, como foi com o Potter? O que aquele Testa-rachada te disse?- Perguntou Pansy, olhando pra mim.

Hesitei um momento, afinal, era mais difícil do que imaginava falar mal de mim mesmo.

- Nada de mais. Sabe como é, o Potter é tão idiota que mal conseguia juntar as palavras para fazer uma frase.

A maioria da mesa da Sonserina riu. Enfim, quem sabe o Maldito chapéu estivesse dizendo a verdade? E se eu de fato, tivesse me dado bem na Sonserina? Aquela era uma oportunidade única de comprovar se o maldito Chapéu Seletor tinha me mandado para a casa certa...

- Então, o Snape tirou algum ponto da Sonserina?

Blaise Zabini riu, e o olhou em seguida,com mais risadas da Sonserina.

- Não, Draco. Ele tirou 50 pontos da Grifinória, pelo Potter, sabe.

Sem saber o porque, eu ri junto com os sonserinos. VÊ se pode! RIR junto com os SONSERINOS!

- E que aula a gente tem depois do Almoço? - perguntei, meio que casualmente, poruqe precisava ir ao quarto de Malfoy, para pegar o material, porque eu, sinceramente não sabia, e seria legal saber a senha para entrar, não seria?

- Herbologia - disse Pansy, com uma careta - Com a Corvinal.

- Ah... então, quer ir comigo pegar meu material, Pansy?- Claro, a Parkinson era a melhor alternativa... notava-se à quilômetros que ela gostava de Malfoy, claro.

- Ah... claro que sim Dray! Vamos?

Acompanhei Pansy até lá e descobri que a senha era "Malditos Sangues-ruins".Que tipo de senha era essa, pelas barbas de Merlin!

-  
POV Draco

A vida é injusta.Muuuito injusta.E vingativa,também.Eu não merecia aquilo,merecia??Bem,merecendo ou não,agora eu tinha que agüentar.No caminho pro Salão Principal fui tentando lembrar como Potter agia,falava e blablabla.Quando eu estava quase chegando no Salão,eu já era mestre na arte de "Ser o Potter",afinal,depois de 5 anos eu devia saber como ele era,não?

Distraído me vangloriando pra mim mesmo,não percebi que eu ia dar de frente com alguém até o momento em que meu traseiro se chocou com o chão duro e frio do corredor.Merda,quem foi o insolente que se ATREVEU a bater em mim?!?!

-Caramba,Harry,você tá bem,cara??

Não,eu NÃO estava.Meu bumbum estava doendo.Aliás,olhei pra ver quem era o infeliz que me derrubou e vi que era Weasley,digo,Ron.Hora de ver se eu era tão bom fingindo ser Potter assim(óbvio que eu era,eu sempre sou o melhor)

-Não,eu tô ótimo,nem dá nada,cara.-disse

-Bom saber.Desculpa aí.Vem,vamos logo antes que a Mione tenho um ataque por esperar a gente.

Informação nova:GrangerMione.Tenho que me lembrar disso.  
Sentamos de frente pra Granger,digo,MIONE e ela perguntou,preucupada:

-Tudo bem,Harry??Você e Malfoy falaram com Dumbledore??

-Sim,e agora nós temos uma detenção juntos,quantos pontos a Grifinória perdeu??-perguntei.

-50 pontos.Dá pra acreditar no morcego velho?!?!?E ele nem tirou da Sonserina!!!

Ahhhh,que alívio saber disso.Respondi:

-Snape sempre defendeu a Sonserina.Não é dessa vez que ele vai desistir,não??

-É,mas que a culpa foi daquela Doninha,ah,isso foi.-disse Weasley,meio debochado,meio indignado.

Outra informação nova:DoninhaEu????Que insolência!!!!!!Mordi a língua pra não xingar ele,e disse:

-Pois é.Gran...Mione,qual é a próxima aula?-perguntei,tanto desviando do assunto desconfortável quanto descobrindo o que tinha de interessante no horário do Potter.

-Pra você e pro Ron,nada.-disse ela sem erguer os olhos de um livro qualquer que ela estava lendo.

-AÊÊ,até que enfim um descanso!!!!Tá afim de jogar xadrez,Harry?Ou Snap-Explosivo??-perguntou Weasley animado.

Eiiii,horário vago????Legal!!Eu merecia um descanso.E jogar xadrez não parecia tããão ruim assim.E eu gostava de jogar Snap-Explosivo.Ainda mais quando eu ganhava.Talvez ser Potter não fosse tão ruim assim...Mas isso eu não admito pra ninguém!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
